


The Breath before the Plunge

by Eturni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, miracles used in sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturni
Summary: Aziraphale has an idea of something to try out in the bedroom. Crowley figures that a blindfold will give him a host of other things to anticiapte and concentrate on. Both of them get what they want, it's just that Aziraphale expects his demon to have some patience in getting it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	The Breath before the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).



> This is a short gift as a thank you for dearest Cham for pinch hitting for the exchange.
> 
> The prompt was "That charged moment just before a kiss." and with the option that it could be _during sex_ I had to take a running leap at an attempt. Hope this fulfils some holiday wishes <3

Crowley tightened his fingers around the ropes above him, holding onto them like an anchor as the rest of him battled not to writhe, not to  _ whine _ . When he suggested the blindfold he thought the rest of his senses would be  _ more _ aware of Aziraphale, of what he was doing. Instead of that all Crowley could hear was the thudding of his own sodding useless heart thundering blood into his ears despite how much of it was abandoning ship straight into his dick at the moment.

The last teasing brush of fingers had been so close to his cock that he’d almost leaned hard enough into the warmth to snap the rope around his ankle. The bed had groaned under the strain and Aziraphale’s low chuckle sat sparking in his belly as surely as the actual touch did.

There was the taste of lust in the air and the press of warmth, but they were everywhere. Crowley couldn’t pin him down for the way that the energy and the  _ need _ of him pressed right along Crowley’s skin and filled his lungs. It set his heart pounding as he desperately strained for any sign of where the angel would be coming from.

When fingers found his nipple,  _ other side, shit _ , and twisted it with just the right pressure Crowley was arching up and groaning before he could think to catch his wilful dignity. “Fuck. C’mon angel.” He groaned, nerves fraying quickly at the teasing touches that had been building over the last… forever, probably.

The gentle laugh he got in return turned his stomach into a warm pool; need and concern warring. It sounded like Aziraphale had a plan and that was either amazing or very, very bad.

The bed dipped and there was delicious warmth as Aziraphale settled himself between his splayed legs. He wondered, slightly deliriously, when Aziraphale had undressed. He hadn’t felt the teasing hum of a miracle against his skin and couldn’t recall hearing the telltale rustle of fabric. Yet that was definitely Aziraphale bare against him, knees ever so slightly forcing his legs wider.

Crowley knew he was being watched as he was spread out. Could  _ feel _ the angel’s gaze even with his own world in darkness. He twitched at the thought of Aziraphale’s hungry eyes taking him in while he couldn’t see him. He half wondered if the miracled ring squeezing at the base of his cock was straining with how much Crowley wanted to come already. Probably not, the angel had a remarkable knack with miracled kink equipment, but it certainly fucking  _ felt _ like it must be straining: tied up as he was with no way to make the pleasure come faster.

Thick fingers trailed along the inside of his thighs in gentle strokes. Crowley bit at his lower lip as he tried to focus on not letting the muscles there tremble against the touch. The soft hum of approval after a few moments was more than worth his self control as Aziraphale’s hands finally slid properly against him; the warmth of them wrapped around his legs and carefully spread them just a little wider, all carefully controlled strength.

Crowley felt his dick twitch, almost painful in its current constraints, and groaned in annoyance. “Come  _ on _ angel. Killing me here.”

More shifting as Aziraphale’s hands left his thighs and he very nearly cursed the angel out until his self-preservation instincts reminded him that it would likely only drag out the torture. As much as he didn’t mind it usually, torture, it already felt like it had been  _ hours _ . Azirapahle’s warmth fell tantalisingly close over most of the demon’s chest but touched nowhere.

Crowley’s throat bobbed convulsively around a swallow as he breathed the angel in deep and felt the heat hovering over him. “... Please,” he finally choked out grudgingly.

“Of course, my dear boy,” Crowley could hear the smile in his words warm him all over as Aziraphale’s hand rested on his cheek, thumb brushing over the harsh arch of his cheekbone in a gesture that could certainly be called tender if Crowley wasn’t  _ tied up and rock hard _ , but as it was it only felt like more blasted teasing.

He nuzzled into the touch, heart hammering as he wondered just how  _ fucking good _ Aziraphale expected him to be for him before he’d do something. He counted breaths in and out. He wiggled just a little to remind his angel of the rest of his body.

When Aziraphale’s hand gently slipped to cradle behind his head and wrapped up in the strands of hair there Crowley’s breath caught for just a second of delicious anticipation. The careful tug as the angel’s fingers tightened just slightly was not nearly enough and the trapped breath escaped him as a whine (though he’d deny that up and down if his bastard angel ever tried to point it out).

“So good, just a little more,” the angel promised in a voice that Crowley didn’t believe for a second. The bed to his left at least dipped a little as Aziraphale leaned in, the shift of it tugging his hair again with just a little more force and it was good  _ it was good _ and it wasn’t  _ enough. _

“‘Ziraphale I’m gonna fucking-”

“Now, now, there’s no need to be quite so wound up-” Crowley firmly disagreed but didn’t argue the point “-we’ll get there when we get there. Patience.”

The demon was about to snark about virtues and his kind when Aziraphale’s free hand, which he had almost entirely forgotten about, shifted and Crowley felt the teasing pressure of fingers at his hole.

He stilled almost immediately, breath going out in a hiss as he held himself with as much self-control as he could manage. This  _ had _ to be it.

“There, isn’t that much better?” The smile in his voice was back, the heat of his breath against Crowley’s lips.

He wanted to surge up and take them. Wanted anything he could get. Instead they were just a little too far away; the warmth a tease as distracting as the rest of the angel.

“Be much better if you’d  _ get inside me _ already,” he complained, shifting impatiently to try and press himself against Aziraphale’s fingers.

“Well, if you insist…”

The tingle of a miracle brushed over him then. Where there had been teasing pressure, all of Crowley’s senses were taken up with the immediate feeling of being stretched and opened in little more than a second.

He keened; the sensation of being opened all at once without ever being touched both ratcheted his need higher and left him so completely wanting he could almost have screamed. His cock pulsed, his hole clenching uselessly against an intrusion that was nowhere near.

It was too much and not enough and his hips canted as though they could chase any sort of feeling. He didn’t recognise the feral sound that bubbled out of his own throat for a second until Aziraphale’s voice broke through.

“Are you okay my dear?” If Crowley could focus he might have heard the slight strain in Aziraphale’s voice. As it was, he only heard the underlying risk that all this would suddenly stop.

  
  
“Yes, fuck. Yes, I can take it, just  _ please, _ shit!”

There was another little chuckle, the brush of breath close enough now that it almost felt like it could have connected, feather light. The demon felt the shiver of it right down his spine.

Then there were Aziraphale’s fingers, warm against his cheek again and gently chasing away a tear that he couldn’t remember shedding. “You’re so very good for me, aren’t you my dear?” He asked softly, still so close and  _ nowhere near _ where he should be.

“I- yeah, course, whatever. Be so fucking good if you actually  _ do something _ .” He tried for another hiss but it came out more wrecked.

Aziraphale didn’t move, save to move his thumb over Crowley’s bottom lip, tracing it with the salt of his tears in a way that had no business being half as enticing while Crowley was  _ wide open and begging for it thank you very much _ .

He gulped, tongue darting out to wet his lips and tasting the warmth and salt of Aziraphale’s thumb even as it pressed down a little more firmly against his lip. It was almost but not quite enough pressure to be asking for his mouth open.

Crowley opened his mouth regardless, gulping as Aziraphale leaned in, the thumb slipping easily inside as Aziraphale’s lips slipped low and grazed an infuriatingly gentle line along his jaw.

He suckled at the thumb in his mouth desperately; the image in his own head of Aziraphale filling his mouth until he choked, getting finally filled up and satisfied, was in such dissonant contrast with the softness of the lips against him and the unmoving gentle pressure of the thumb that he could only groan around the aching throb of it.

His treacherous hole was still trying to close around an intrusion that his  _ terrible, bastard _ angel was denying him.

He didn’t even realise time had slipped away from him until he heard Aziraphale, lips the briefest flutter against his own, asking if he was with him. Calling him back. The thumb had gone at some point though he couldn’t pinpoint when exactly.

It took a couple of seconds of swallowing around incoherent syllables and trying to nod without seeming too out of control. “Be fine if you got to it,” he finally managed to complain without any bite at all; just thoroughly wrecked need.

“Well I could hardly have expected something as simple as my thumb to set you off quite that way,” the voice was all smug satisfaction.

And a  _ lie _ . Aziraphale had been pushing his buttons on fucking purpose and was thoroughly enjoying himself and would absolutely stop being a completely insufferable prick if Crowley dared call him on it so instead the demon set his jaw and glared up in Aziraphale’s general direction; hoping that he properly conveyed how fucking  _ saintly _ he was being by not arguing. How much he deserved a reward.

“Though I do suppose it’s quite unkind to leave you like this,” the words this time passed hot over his neck and when teeth sunk in just lightly Crowley couldn’t hold back the punched-out noise that swelled in his chest.

His hips canted reflexively, dick so hard that it was hurting. As they came back again he suddenly felt warmth and firmness that definitely wasn’t just fingers.

“Fuck, yeah. Just do it, angel,” he babbled, even as Aziraphale trailed kisses up his throat and along his jaw.

“Are you sure, my dear?” Crowley could have bitten him he felt so tightly coiled. The words were right against his lips again; as tantalisingly close and not-quite-there as the length pressed to his hole.

For a second, until Crowley could catch his breath, there was only that. The warmth of their breaths intermingling, the almost-not-quite touch of lips and a dick that refused to do anything but press tantalisingly against his hole.

“Yesss Aziraphale! Bless it!”

Even the tingle of the blessing against his tongue wasn’t enough to distract every overcharged nerve in his body as Aziraphale’s lips closed the millimeters between them just as his dick sunk into Crowley with the comfortable certainty that his demon would have no trouble taking it. It was steady pressure, slow but unyielding like the lips that were methodically exploring the demon’s mouth.

Crowley’s nerves lit up and he keened into the kiss. He tried to buck, to thrash, but a single firm hand on his hip kept dragging him down at that inexorable pace. Behind the blindfold Crowley saw stars. He wasn’t sure if it was because he forgot how to breathe or because every sense was suddenly  _ alive _ with what Aziraphale was doing to him.

He gasped in air as Aziraphale hilted and pulled out of the kiss just in case. “Move, angel. Please, just  _ move _ ,” he requested in a tone that was absolutely not begging.

“Well, if you insist,” was the only warning he had before he was being thoroughly manhandled.

Aziraphale fucked into him ruthlessly, the fingers twined in his hair pulling just cruelly enough to have tears pricking at the edges of his eyes and his cock no-doubt dribbling. By now Aziraphale was well acquainted with every inch of Crowley’s body and he was using it to devastating effect given that Crowley couldn’t come with the vice-like pressure at the base of his cock.

When he finally got the angle just right, Crowley thought he might discorporate. The thrill of fear ran through him; wild and yet feeling far too real. He was going to come apart at the seams with his angel all around and in him and he didn’t even know if he cared.

“Aziraphale! I can’t, I can’t, I ca-” he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t catch his breath against the white hot need and the  _ too much _ of the angel hitting that spot in him without mercy.

He was going to pass out. He was going to break. He was going to fucking discorporate.

Aziraphale hit that spot again and he couldn’t even take in the breath to scream and beg mercy, a broken sound cracking through the last air in his lungs.

“Oh you are gorgeous,” Aziraphale breathed, voice rough as he finally took pity on Crowley.

The demon felt a firm pressure at his balls that almost fractured him before a finger slid up to the base of his cock and the whisper of a miracle released the ethereal energy there. Crowley’s orgasm tore through him for what felt like could have been minutes. He was sure that he tried to scream but didn’t know if his lungs had been able to make the sound.

When he finally blinked into something like consciousness Aziraphale was already out of him, the blindfold and ropes gone as the angel gently and carefully massaged at the places on his wrists that they had barely marked. It was nothing a miracle wouldn’t fix, but the warm intimacy of it felt good even as Crowley shivered at how oversensitive he was.

“Are you back with me, dearest?”

Crowley nodded vaguely, still a little dazed. Aziraphale hummed in sympathy and carefully levered him up half-sitting against the pillows.

“Are you okay? Would you like a drink?” He offered, hands back to carefully soothing the hurts at his wrists.

“Bi-” His voice came as a broken croak and Aziraphale insisted he take a few sips of water and take a moment before letting him talk again, though he didn’t push him to drink any more. “Bit much, maybe, but good. Yeah, fuck. Good.”

“Hmm, I’ll take that into consideration next time,” Aziraphale nodded thoughtfully.

Crowley’s stomach squirmed pleasantly at the thought of a next time. He hid it by slipping under the covers and into a warm little curl. “Fine by me.”

“And of course, you’d let me know if not?” Aziraphale pressed, careful not to encroach on Crowley’s space as he bedded down.

“Give over angel,” he huffed from his little huddle “course I would, it’s you.”

Seemingly encouraged by this, Aziraphale pressed a soft kiss to Crowley’s shoulder (he reckoned the angel had been going for the head and hadn’t guessed quite right) before pulling away. “Right, I’ll be here and reading if you need anything.”

Crowley smiled to himself as the adrenaline slowly eased away and left him feeling heavy, warm and tired. And loved. Most importantly loved.


End file.
